Game apparatus heretofore known has included various game pieces each designed to be reviewed within one of a plurality of slots formed for that purpose in a panel cut to a particular shape, so to resemble a particular configuration. An example was a puzzle known as Mr. Potato-Head in which the panel was slotted, colored and shaped to resemble a potato and the game pieces had humanoid features and were received within the slots to produce a comical figure. Such apparatus however had no competitive aspects and was relatively inactive so that maximum enjoyment was not attainable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,455 shows another form of game apparatus in which the game pieces are shaped to conform to individual and differently shaped recesses in a fixed panel.